Chain mail
by Yaori Himura
Summary: Are chain mails real? Do they happen? When you read one, will you die?
1. The Start of Everything

**ChainMail**

**a**/n: So, I've been having this idea from me and my sister's talk last night. She was actually the one who started it but I guess it was a pretty good idea. Besides, if I don't write this now, she'd be the first one and I'll miss my chance. So, here goes. Chain mail. Hope you enjoy....^^

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine. Only the plot of this story is mine. Thank you.

**ChainMail**

"Don't forget to check your mails, everyone. Valentine's is coming! We don't want those love mails piling up." Yukimura ordered while clapping.

"Yes!" The regulars and non-regulars replied lazily. All of them went to their respective houses and did as they were told.

Marui and Jackal decide that they would be checking their mails at Marui's house. Marui entered the house with Jackal and went upstairs.

"Aren't your parents home?" Jackal asked.

"No, they're on a business trip today." Marui replied.

"Oh."

They entered Maruis room and turned on the lights. They switched the computer on and Marui offered a chair to Jackal while he takes a seat on his.

"Okay, Marui. Let's see yours. After that, we can check mine." Jackal offered.

"Sure, why not." The red-head replied then blew a bubble.

"Okay...Signing in...There we-OH MY GOD!!!!" Jackal exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"What's the ma-WHAT THE HECK?!" Marui joined.

"Check it, check it. It's from buchou, you lucky monster."

"I'm pretty sure you have it, too."

"Me? No way on earth will I receive anything from buchou. I'm way too unnoticeable." Jackal proudly said.

"So, just open it." He ordered.

"Fine, fine." Marui answered with a sigh and clicked on the mail.

"Let's see...Hmm...You will die withing six days if you read anything...from this....letter..." Jackal read, the last parts slowly delivered.

They looked at each other for a brief moment then laughed.

"That's Yukimura-buchou to you! Always making funny letters! I mean, 'you will die within six days', what the heck?!" Marui shouted, tears oming out from his eyes.

"Yeah, like, chainmail?! Whatever!" Jackal added.

They laughed and laughed until it died off. Marui and Jackal's face becoming serious.

"Do you think it's true?" Marui asked Jackal sadly.

"I don't know, but if it is, we would be doubles partner 'til the very end. Both of us only have six days left, if it happens." Jackal seriously answered.

"C'mon, let's ask the others if they read a similar mail." Marui said.

"Yeah, we better."

They left the house and went to Niou's residence.

DING DONG

The door opened and there in the door way stood Niou.

"Marui, Jackal! What are you two doing here? Do you know what time is it?"

"No, we don't care about the time. We wanted to ask you something." Jackal said.

"What is it, then?"

"Well, did you perhaps read a mail from buchou?"

"From Yukimura-buchou? No. I didn't even receive a letter from him. Why?" Niou replied.

"Oh, is that so. Well, thanks, then. Bye!" Marui and Jackal waved then ran off to somewhere else.

"Oi! Chotto! What is this all about?! Oi!" Niou's voice trailed off as Jackal and Marui got farther away from his house.

They stopped in front of Marui's house and entered once again. The resumed their places at Marui's room and continued their talk.

"So...We might be the only ones who read the letter." Marui said.

"Moreover, **_you _**might be the only one who received the mail." Jackal clearly stated, emphasizing 'you'.

"You might be right. But I don't want to die, Jackal! I still have dreams to pursue!" Marui shouted.

"I know, Marui. I have dreams, too. I don't want to die as well. We aren't sure if we will die." Jackal calmly said.

"So all we can do is enjoy life and wait. After that, it will all end."

End of Chapter 1

a/n: So, Chapter 1 is done. Please review. Thank you.


	2. The First Mail

ChainMail

a/n: Hey! Me again! Okay, I received 3 reviews and I'm quite happy. I really wanted to write the second chapter so here it is! Hope you enjoy.^^

Disclaimer: Yeah, did I mention that Prince of Tennis is not mine? Because someone like me can't own something amazing as that.

ChainMail

The next day was completely horrible. Marui and Jackal were not as hyper as they used to be. Many of the students were wondering what happened to the duo that made them so blue. No one actually knew what the reason was. Marui and Jackal themselves were confused on why Yukimura sent them such a thing.

"Marui, I'll go to your house today. I'm making our house bluer and bluer by the minute." Jackal miserably said.

"Sure thing. We need to discuss something anyway." Marui replied with zero enthusiasm.

The lessons ended slowly, pure torture for each of them, especially the now miserable duo.

The day has ended. Marui and Jackal walked towards the red-headed's house with silence. Not a word was uttered while they headed towards their destination. Marui had offerend not to ride a bus, Jackal had agreed. Walking was better. Besides, they were afraid that there might be a car accident and other people would die with them. So, it was better that only the both of them would disappear, rather than dragging innocent lives with them.

Marui and Jackal stopped in front of the house. Marui opened the door and opened it wider for Jackal to enter. They removed their shoes quietly, placing it properly on the floor.

"I'm home!" Marui called out.

But no answer was heard.

"What, still on a business trip?" Jackal questioned.

"Dunno." Marui shrugged. "These days, they're just not home anymore."

They proceeded to go upstairs and sat on the bed.

"So, what do you think?" Jackal started.

"What? About the letter?" Marui asked, answer obvious.

"Of course, what else would need a solution?" Jackal answered.

"Well, I don't really think it's real. The mail doesn't bother me that much. What I'm wondering about is why Yukimura-buchou sent us-"

"You." Jackal corrected.

"Yeah," Marui continued. "Why Yukimura-buchou sent me that."

"Do you think he is possibly mad at you?" Jackal asked.

"Not sure. But I think he new you would check mail with me so he didn't bother sending you one." Marui confusingly replied.

"You're probably right. But, I still can't believe he did that." Jackal added, upset on why this happened.

"Should we call?" Marui offered.

"Maybe..."

They stared at each other first then settled on an answer.

"Let's go." They both said at the same time.

They went downstairs and used the phone. Marui dialed Yukimura's number and the ringing was heard. The call was answered and through the piece, Marui heard Yukimura's voice.

"Hello?" Yukimura politely said.

"Yukimura-buchou! This is Marui."

"Ah, Marui. What is it?"

"Well, we want to ask something."

"We? Who's with you?"

"Jackal."

"Oh. So, what is it that you wanted to ask?"

"Ah, yeah. Did you, by chance, really send us a chain mail?"

End of Chapter 2

a/n: Aaaaaaaannnddddd...That's chapter 2! Ah! Yukimura finally answers the question in Chapter 3! Hope you all review or else I won't continue this.


	3. The Second Mail

ChainMail

a/n: Another chapter, eh? Well, let's see what happens next! Yeah, thank you to my dear reviewers who even bothered to review this. My other story isn't progressing. So far, only one had reviewed. Anyway, what awaits our dear "stupid duo"?(Yeah, no offense!)

Read on and find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people. If I would, then PoT wouldn't be what it is right now. That's why I'm really happy I'm not the owner! If I am, PoT won't be famous anymore! _

ChainMail

"Did you, by chance, send us a chain mail?"

"Chain mail? I don't remember sending you any mail, Marui." Yukimura replied, confused of what Marui was talking about.

"Besides, chain mails aren't real. They don't happen." The captain added.

"I guess you're right." Marui had forced himself to agree. But he felt that something _was _going to happen.

"Marui. I don't think you mean that. I can hear it in your voice. Listen, chain mails aren't real. They're just sent by some normal people. And, I don't think I'm the one who sent you that mail. Are you sure it came from me?"

"Buchou, it indicated it was from you." Maru answered.

"Alright, I'm going to check my sent mails and see."

"Okay." Marui said, voice trembling.

"You're at it again. I'm telling you, they don't happen. Those people who send chain mails can't decide your destiny. They aren't the ones controoling your lifespan." Yukimura assured.

"Yes, buchou." Marui quietly said.

"Alright. I'm going to hang up now." Yukimura said.

"Bye." The red-head muttered.

"Bye. See you in the morning.

With that, the conversation ended. Marui hung up and looked at Jackal.

"What'd he say?" Jackal curiously asked.

"He said that he didn't sent it." Marui replied.

"Well, did he say anything else?"

"He told me that chain mails aren't real. They're just some made-up tricks." Marui said.

"I think you should go home now, Jackal. It's kinda late."

"You're right. Bye, Marui."

"Bye. See ya."

Jackal took his things and left. Marui proceeded to his room and flopped down the bed. A lot of things were going through his head. But, he knew, thinking about his problems won't help right now. All he needed to do was to sleep. With that, he did.

~*~

The next day was as horrible as ever. Jackal had been a bit hyper. Marui forced himself to smile more. But everyone knew that something still was bothering the two. Some tried asking them what the problem was. But all they did was say 'Nothing's wrong.' and shrug it off.

The day ended with the same miserable atmosphere. Jackal said to Marui that he won't come to Marui's house today. Marui had just said okay and so they separated ways. Jackal decided to ride a bus. His legs were trembling and he was very tired and sleepy. Marui didn't want to ride a bus. It was more peaceful walking. More time to think about the chain mail.

"I wonder why." He had muttered to himself while walking.

"Two days have passed." Marui said. "Or maybe three."

"Well, if the chain mail is true, then I'd die after two to three days." He theorized.

"What am I thinking?!" The red-head shouted, ruffling his hair.

The walk to his house was very quiet. He seemed to pass by no one. When he reached his house, it was all dark. The lights were off and it gave an eerie effect. He was relieved to remember that the swithch was near the door. But when he switched it on, the lights didn't work, not even a flicker.

"What the heck?" He said.

He made his way to the living room, flailing his arms here and there. It was totally dark, and Marui was scared. But he knew that he had to find a way to check his mail. Maybe not at his house, but at Jackal's.

He stopped walking and stood stil. He realized that if he was going to Jackal's house, why would he be going to the living room.

He shrugged it off and went outside, heading towards Jackal's.

DING DONG

"Yes?" The door opened and there he was, as bald as ever.

"Jackal, do you think I can borrow your computer for a moment?"

"Sure. Come in."

Maru stepped in and didn't bother asking about jackal's parents. Instead, he climbed up and immediatley used Jackal's computer.

"What happened to yours, anyway?" Jackal asked.

"Electricity got cutt off, I guess." Marui lazily replied, not bothering to look at Jackal.

"Oh."

Marui opened his mail and saw that he had 3 new messages.

"Okay." He mumbled.

Jackal settled himself on a chair beside where Marui was sitting at.

"What's up?" Jackal asked, curious of what Marui was doing.

"Checking my mail."

Marui searched his inbox and one mail caught his eye.

The subject was not what bothered him but the sender.

Marui looked at Jackal, knowing the bald man was as surprised as he was.

They turned to the screen and you could hear the both of them gulp.

"From..."

End of Chapter 3

a/n: It's done! Yay! Chapter 3 is done! Sorry if there are some spelling errors. I'm really lazy in checking. So yeah, no 4th chapter if there are no reviews, especially if the number of reviews doesn't reach at least 5! So, I'm telling you...Review and Review. XD


	4. The Start of the Execution

ChainMail

a/n: Animefanatic01 and sadari, thank you! Of course, thanks to Mei Hanasakura. She's my sis. I recommend you read her work, Victories and losts. So, yeah, this is the 4th chapter of my stupidity.^^

Disclaimer: PoT was, is, and will never be mine. Period.

ChainMail

"From...Sanada..."

It was surprising, really. Sanada wasn't the type who would send such childish things. Besides, it wasn't even possible for the man to send Marui _any_ mail.

"What'd you think, Jackal? Should we check?" Marui asked, scared of what might happen.

"I don't think we should." Jackal said. "But I'm curious."

Marui moved the mouse with his trembling hand and the cursor slowly made its way towards the mail and clicked it.

It opened and Marui looked away. Jackal was looking and concentrating at the monitor, waiting for the loading to finish.

Then, it was done.

Marui finally looked at it and both of them was surprised at what they saw.

It was like when they read the first word, they couldn't stop. Something was forcing them to read on and finish it.

At the very end of the message, there it was...

"...You will die within 2 days..."

It was very shocking. If they hadn't read that, their lives would probably be longer.

"Jackal, this is creeping me out." Marui said.

"I know, Marui. I know." Jackal just said, trying to reassure Marui.

"Besides, Yukimura-buchou said that chain mails aren't real, right?"

"I know," Marui said. "But I just can't believe it because I'm really scared."

"Well, we just have to wait and see."

~*~

It was a very scary morning for the two boys. Last night, when Marui hesitated to go home, so he asked Jackal if he could stay for the night. Jackal accepted since he needed some company, too. Both of them were scared. They had a strange feeling that they won't last.

So when they woke up, they had been extra careful. Marui woke up real early to go home and get his clothes. Jackal came with him, not wanting to be alone.

When Marui was done, they rode a bus towards school. Nothing strange happened.

They arrived at school normally. The school was more lonely. Marui and Jackal had not talked to anyone the whole time.

Everyone was worried when they had to go home. Tennis practice arrived.

It went on normally. But Marui and Jackal had lost every game they played at wondered and decided that he would talk to the boys later on.

Tennis practice was finally done. They were going home already.

"Jackal, Marui, do you have a minute?" Yukimura asked.

"Sure, buchou." Jackal said.

They sat on a bench and tension was in the air.

"You played horribly. What happened?" Yukimura suddenly asked.

"What?" Marui said.

"It's the chain mail, isn't it?" Yukimura said, not bothering repeating himself.

"No, buchou. It's not a chain mail. You told us they aren't real, right. We've given up on that stuff." Jackal lied.

Yukimura was suppose to say something but decided not to argue.

"Okay. But if something's wrong, you better ask me." Yukimura said and left.

Jackal was relieved and so was Marui. Yukimura had let it be but they knew that Yukimura does know that it was still about the chain mail.

The two boys stood up and left.

~*~

Everyone was really sad that day. Marui and Jackal had given up smiling. It was really awkward.

The lessons were finished. Tennis practice again.

They arrived there normally. Nothing bad happened. Nothing strange.

Tennis practice was terrible. The pair hadn't won any game. Yukimura was pissed off.

"Jackal, Marui! Come here." Yukimura ordered.

"Yes."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, buchou."

"Is it another chain mail?"

"No, buchou, there's no-"

"Answer me!"

The two boys were shocked. Yukimura had shouted fairly loud and he was angry.

"Alright, buchou we received a chain mail."

"From?"

Marui and Jackal were afraid to tell it but Yukimura was glaring at them.

"Sanada." Marui simply stated.

"What?" Yukimura said.

"It was from Sanada." Marui repeated.

"Sanada? Sanada has no e-mail. How could he send you a mail when his mom doesn't allow him to use computer?"

"But-"

"I already told you that chain mails aren't real. Now if you don't play properly, I'll be the one hunting you two down" The captain threatened.

The two boys didn't push any further, but they knew that something bad ought to happen.

Tennis practice was done. They were ready to go home. All of them walked together. But Marui said he had to go somewhere else.

"Sorry guys. I'm going to my aunt's. A different route." Marui said and crossed the road.

The other regulars waved at him when suddenly.

They heard the screech of tires and a loud sound.

A car accident.

And Jackal was sure he saw something yellow and red got hit.

End of Chapter 4

a/n: Chapter 4 is done! Woah, die from the tension! Just kidding. Well, I need your reviews! I ain't joking! No really, review and review. If there are some kind of errors in spelling, I'm sorry. I'm a bit lazy so I never reread them. When I looked at the previous chapter, I noticed that I had typed Maru instead of Marui in one sentence. But, I still didn't reread this chapter. Review and Review.^^


	5. The First Farewell

ChainMail

a/n: Here is another new chapter!^^ Well, hope you enjoy this one! Yeah, everything is slowly unfolding! (Hey, that rhymes!) So, here goes!^^

Disclaimer: PoT is not mine. How many times do I have to say it? PoT is not mine times infinity. There. Period.

ChainMail

Everyone was shocked of what happened. Jackal started running towards where the accident happened. Yukimura and the others came to their senses and ran as well.

"Marui!" Jackal shouted.

He searched for Marui, confirming if the red-head did get hit.

"Marui! Marui!" Jackal repeated.

"Marui-senpai!" Kirihara joined.

"Found him!" Niou called.

Everyone of them gathered there and there he was, Marui, lying limply on the ground.

His eyes opened a bit and his mouth opened.

"Jackal?" His trembling voice said.

"Shush, I'm here. I'm here." Jackal gently said as he held Marui's hand in his own.

"The chain mail isn't true, is it?" Marui asked.

"No, no, Marui. The chain mail isn't true. It isn't real." Jackal said, reassuring Marui, not sure if what he was saying was true.

"Then, I won't die?" Marui asked and smiled a bit.

"No, Marui. No one's going to die." Jackal said.

"I knew it, Jackal. I knew it..." Marui's voice slowly faded away.

"Marui? Marui, hang in there. We're going to get you to the hospital. Marui don't die!" Jackal said, scared of what might happen.

He shot a look at his team mates and all of them got the hint.

Marui was rushed to the nearest hospital. Jackal was really scared and panicking. He didn't want Marui to die. He would lose his doubles partner and for him, that meant hell.

It was a long operation. Marui had spent hours in the room, being cured.

After what seemed like forever, the doctor finally went out of the room with his head bowed down.

All of the Rikkai regulars stood up. Jackal spoke first.

"Well? What happened? Is Marui okay?" Jackal asked, voice trembling.

"I'm afraid...We lost him..."

The whole area was filled with silence. Al of them stood there in shock. Until Kirihara shouted.

"What do you mean we lost him?! Are you nuts?!"

He grabbed the collar of the doctor and shouted some more.

"I thought doctors save lives! You just killed a person!"

The 2nd year was about to punch the poor man when Yukimura put his hand on the junior's shoulder. Kirihara looked at him, rage obvious in his eyes.

Yukimura just shook his head and the boy caught the signal.

He let go of the man, pushing him a bit roughly.

The man fixed his clothes and cleared his throat.

"We did our best but it seems that it wasn't enough...We are very sorry..."

Jackal was very shocked, it hit him so hard. His best friend and doubles partner was gone. Everything was destroyed in that very minute.

"Jackal, are you alright?" Yukimura asked.

Jackal wasn't sure why Yukimura asked him that but for some reasons, he felt somethingw wet on his face, trickling down his cheeks.

He was crying, he ws definitely crying.

He chuckled a little and bit back the sobs that dared come out.

He was gone. Marui was gone.

Somehow, Kirihara's tears flowed as well. So did niou's, much to their surprise. It was all very clear.

Marui had left them. And he wasn't coming back.

Yukimura and Yanagi bowed their heads and Sanada lowered his cap.

It was a moment of grief. A moment of silence. A moment for Marui.

"You freak." Jackal mumbled. "I hate you. We were supposed to go together, weren't we? You lied to me."

No one seemed to hear him and he was glad for that. He was talking to Marui privately and Marui wasn't going to talk back.

~*~

The next day was surprisingly more miserable than possible. Marui had died. It wasn't announced yet. Yukimura and the others decided that it would be announced, but not today. Jackal was absent, much to their dismay. No one knew what the cause was but they guessed that it was out of sorrow.

The teacher had entered with his head bowed down.

"Class," He spoke with his voice filled with sorrow. "Jackal won't be joining us, anymore. His father told us a while a go that Jackal...Had committed suicide last night..."

Sorrow filled the room. No one had expected the man to commit suicide.

~*~

In a different class, Yukimura was given a letter. The teacher said it was from Jackal. It was also announced in their room that Jackal killed himself. Itw asn't very surprising for the young captain. He figured out that sooner or later, Jackal would be the suspect to kill himself.

He slowly unfolded the paper and there it was, Jackal's neat hand writing.

_Dear Buchou,_

_By the time, you read this, I am most certainly dead. Marui had died, I have lost my doubles partner, and that makes me useless in the tennis club. Marui said that we would leave together, but he lied to me. He went first and left me behind. Marui might hunt all of you, since he forgot one thing to brign with him. I'm not a dramatic writer tht would make you cry when you read this, but this is my last letter to you so I'm trying really hard. Buchou, don't you dare forget about me and Marui. All the times we spent with all of you are unforgettable. We may have some problems but all in all, my years were very enjoyable. It's really hard writing right now. My hand is trembling . I can't control it. But my writing went out neatly. That's a victory for me. Anyway, I'm going now. The journey towards where Marui is right now might be long. But it can't be that far. Marui has low stamina so I might catch up with him. We should arrive together at the same time, so, goodbye. Please send our regards to Sanada and the others. I'm just too tired right now to write letters. I'm goiung to have my sleep now. Goodbye, once again. May God guide you in your journey._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Jackal_

The letter ended there and Yukimura slightly laughed. Up to the end, although Jackal didn't write any jokes, he had made Yukimura laugh. The letter wasn't dramatic but for some reasons, Yukimura's tears fell. He covered his mouth and nose with his hand and he sobbed lightly. After a while, he finally cried loudly. Everyone looked at him and Sanada was called.

Sanada arrived and comforted the captain.

The Rikkai regulars arrived and went inside the room. All of them knew one thing in common.

Marui had left. Jackal followed him. And they won't come back.

End of Chapter 5

a/n: Haha! Chapter 5 is done! Now, I really need reviews or the story won't progress. C'mon. You just need to push the review button and write something...Anything! So, hope you review. XD


	6. A Miserably Simple Day

ChainMail

a/n: Here's the 6th chapter!^^ Can you read my new story, Sweet Betrayal, and review? It's new and I don't know if it's alright. Well, anyway. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and does any of you play cabal? Please tell me. I need friends there.^^ Here goes, enjoy!^^

Disclaimer: Fanfiction is a term used to refer to the made-up stories of fans of different animes or something else. A fan is a person who likes or loves something, may be a person or something tangible. A fan may also be called the authors of fanfictions. No, please tell me, is Takeshi Konomi only a fan of PoT like me? No. So that means, PoT is not mine.

ChainMail

The day had gone miserably. The tennis club was working on how to get regulars now that Marui and Jackal were gone. Al of them were thinking of a solution on how to fill the void the pair left in their hearts.

They had spent hours on looking through the non-regulars but nobody seemed to have the spark.

"Alright. We can call it a day. We'll think about the solution tomorrow. As for now, you may rest. It has been a very tiring day."

Yukimura dismissed the club and went home with the other Rikkai regulars.

"When do we tell them?" Sanada had asked out of the blue.

"About Marui?" Yukimura confirmed, although he was sure it was Marui.

Sanada didn't answer and Yukimura continued.

"Maybe tomorrow. I don't really know. How about you? When do you think is the proper time?"

"Tomorrow is the best choice."

"Alright."

All of them separated ways and said their goodbyes. Niou walked down the street and headed home. Yagyuu went to his mansion of a house and the others went to their respective homes as well.

Niou entered his house and saw that his dad was cooking. His mom was away so they had to put up with the man's cooking.

Niou proceeded to his room and left his things on the proper place. His dad got angry the last time he put it on a random place, and he was too tired to endure the shouting.

He took a shower and wore his normal clothes. After that, he swithced on his computer and logged in his mail. He didn't bother look at is new mails when an idea struck him. He smirked at this idea and knew it was going to be great.

"How about a little prank?"

End of Chapter 6

a/n: So, this was a short chapter. Well, I know none of my chapters are long but still, this one is shorter. Please send me reviews.^^ Oh, and about the Cabal, I really want to know. I won't be able to update Sweet Betrayal today since I only have one review. It was from animefanatic01!^^ Thank you, really. You always send me reviews. So, nothing much happened in here, anyway. Until next time!(And that's going to be soon if you press that button below and review.^^)


	7. Niou's Prank

ChainMail

a/n: It's been a very long time, eh? I've been very busy playing cabal. Yeah, I'm really sorry about my late ypdate. . Okay, so here's the next chappy. Please, enjoy.

ChainMail

"How about a little prank?"

Niou was his trickster-self again. Even after everything, he didn't drop his title.

His computer was already switched on he was laready logged in. He clicked on the button saying "compose mail" and wrote down the body of the mail before typing the e-mail of the soon-to-be receiver of his prank.

"Now, who would be the perfect person to play it on?" He asked himself with a smirk. "How about..?"

Yes, it was perfect. Niou wanted to see that person's reaction. He wouldn't regret doing this. After all, they were friends, so that man would definitely forgive him.

He typed in the e-mail and chuckled all the way through.

"Just you wait..."

He clicked the "send" button and he waited for the indication.

At last, it was sent to that one person he wanted to play the prank on. Yes, it was going to be fun. Really fun.

~*~

Niou woke up really early on purpose. He prepared his things and took a shower. He savored his time in the bathroom and after that, he neatly put on his school clothes. It was something he never did. It was very boring. Yet ofr some reason, he wanted to look a little bit presentable.

At last, he was done. But when he looked at the clock, he realized he had been working too long. He was going to be late.

He hurried down the stairs and took a single toasted bread from a plate on the table. He went outside and waited at the bus stop. He was really happy to see that there was a bus near. The bus stopped and he quickly jumped in. The bus was pretty empty, Niou thought. Maybe it was because nobody went to school this late anymore. He took the second-to-the-last seat and stared outside the window.

'What would his reactiuon be..?'

He thought of the possible reactions of the guy, but none seemed to be realistic.

The bus stopped at another bus stop. Niou frowned, he was going to be late because of the person who rode the bus. The newcomer approached Niou's seat. Niou didn't mind. He didn't want to see the guy.

"Ah, Niou-kun."

Niou looked at the man with wide-eyes.

It was Yagyuu.

"Ah...Yagyuu."

This was the man he sent the mail to. He was going to see Yagyuu's reaction. And yet, he felt guilty.

"Niou-kun, would you mind if I sat next to you?" The man asked politely.

"Ah...No, I wouldn't mind." Niou replied.

Niou pressed himself to the window and when Yagyuu sat down, the man with glasses looked at him.

"Niou-kun..." Yagyuu started.

'Here it comes' the shorter boy thought.

"...Did you send me a chain mail?"

End of Chapter 7

a/n: Okay, so...That's all. I think it will bore you people to death. Nothing much is happening. Maybe at the 9th chapter or, if I get some insipration, at the next. Well, tell me what you think. Oh, and yeah, sorry if tehre are errors. I'm too lazy to reread my work. Review and review. XD


	8. The Taste of Regret

ChainMail

a/n: Okay, I'm back! Many thanks to Wisteria-child for her very touching words! And thank you for those very few readers I have!^^ Sorry for the very late update! Please Forgive me! Hope you enjoy this chappy!^^ Here goes!

ChainMail

" Ch-chain mail? What chain mail?" Niou stuttered. _'Uh oh, too obvious. Why would I stutter? I've been pulling pranks for many months. Maybe because it's Yagyuu...?'_

"Oh. I see it wasn't you. And yet I accused you, please forgive me." Yagyuu said. "It's probably like the incident with Jackal and Marui. It was from your e-mail but you weren't the one who sent it."

"Y-yeah, you're right. Of course it wasn't me! I wouldn't send such a stupid thing as a chain mail!" Niou nervously added.

"But something's weird. Not like normal chain mails, they don't have a chain at all. It's more of a threat. Usually, when you receive a chain mail, it says something like 'pass this or else' or 'send this to blah blah blah'." Yagyuu explained.

"Yeah, it's weird."

"Maybe it's not a chain mail at all..."

"Maybe...Anyway, what did it say?"

"If I remember it went like this...'I'll drag you with me to Hell.' It's really weird because as I have said, it lacks something."

"I think that means..." Niou said, "That you have no choice but to die..."

"Oh?" Yagyuu said.

After that, silence. No one spoke a single word. They got off at their stop with their heads low. One feeling the grief of losing the other.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have sent that. But I don't remember that being the content of the mail I sent. It was more like you will die in seven days...Could it possibly mean that the devil sent it himself? Oh no...If the devil does exist, then he pretty much messed up my prank...'_

They entered the school premises and did the usual things. They parted ways and proceeded to their respective classrooms. Another boring day, another case to solve. What more could you get?

~*~

Classes were over. And they were done with the practice. Niou decided to seek their captain for advice.

"Yukimura-buchou" Niou called.

"What is it, Niou-kun?" Yukimura asked, fixing his bag, not looking at the man.

"What if....We lose Yagyuu, too?" The silver-haired teen nervously asked, voice obviously shaking, body trembling lightly.

"What do you mean?" Yukimura asked. He was confused but fully aware at the same time.

"Well, you know. The chain mail thing." Niou answered, not fully, but clearly.

"That issue is over. We are not to speak of it again." Yukimura stated simply.

"Look, it's not." Niou said.

Yukimura finally finsihed his work with the bag and looked up at Niou, staring at him straight in the eye.

"I take it. You pulled a prank at someone and sent them a message stating they will die. Correct?" The captain was slightly angry. He could read Niou's mind. And he knew what the teen did.

Niou just nodded and said nothing.

"I cannot believe you." Yukimura said.

"I thought it wasn't real! I never knew it would end up like this! Besides, the mail I sent was different from what Yagyuu received." Niou became defensive.

"Really now? So, what are you telling me? That, what? The 'devil' altered your message?" Yukimura emphasized on the word 'devil'.

"Kinda."

"Enough with it. This discussion is over." Yukimura stated and passed by Niou with an irritated glint in his eyes.

"I'm sorry! Buchou, I didn't mean it!" Niou called out.

Yukimura didn't answer and just walked away. Niou just stared at the captain's retreating form.

Niou lowered his head and decided to just give up on it. *sigh* It was gonna be a tiring way home.

~*~

"I'm home." Niou boringly called.

No one greeted him back.

"Weird. They never leave home without telling me." Niou said to himself.

He walked over to the kitchen and noticed a note on the refrigerator.

He took it and read what was written.

'Sweety, dad and I went shopping. Food is on the table. Take care. Love, Mom and Dad.'

"Perfect." Niou huffed.

Niou went to his room and dropped his bag somewhere on the floor. He didn't bother taking a shower or changing into new clothes. He quickly sat on a chair and turned on his computer. He logged in his e-mail and checked his messages. **You have (1) new messages. **He went to his inbox and there it was, a reply from Yagyuu. He clicked on it and waited for it to open. And it finally did.

"Please take me. My life is messed up."

No.

"Do whatever you want."

No.

"I'm through with my life."

Just then, Niou's world came crashing down.

End of Chapter 8

a/n: Well, hope you liked that. I think there will still be many chapters before the finish. I've alreacy thought of the ending. This story is not made for you to cry. It's not actually drama. But I guess when you really like a character, you'd cry if he/she dies. So, yeah, I admit it, pointless deaths^^ Review and review. They'll help in my updating.^^


	9. The Departing

ChainMail

a/n: Hooray! I was bored so I decided to continue....I think I'm going to finish this first before I continue with my other stories...My mind is all messed up with different ideas, I can't sort them anymore...Anyway, please bear with me, I think I'm actually doing pointless deaths...I don't know with you but that's how I see it...Enough with that, here is another chappy...Hope you enjoy it^^ Here goes!

Disclaimer: I think I forgot to write this in the previous chappy. But alas, here it is. I don't own anything in PoT. It's pretty obvious.^^

ChainMail

Niou woke up ang noticed that he had slept with his head on the table. He had been thinking all night...

_'Please take me. My life is messed up. I'm through with my life."_

"What could possibly be the reason for that message? Maybe, Yagyuu han't sent it but the devil? But, it was highly doubtful. If the devil did send that, then there would be no point, right? It's like you just replied to yourself. So that means, Yagyuu did send it."

Niou stood up ang took a shower. After that, he wore his uniform and checked the time. It was just right. He fixed his things for school and went downstairs. The food was already set on the table.

"Left early for work, huh?" Niou muttered to himself.

He took a toasted bread and figured they really had left rather early because the bread wasn't hot anymore. He decided to shrug it off and just took a bite.

He opened the door and went out, shouting an "Ittekimasu!".

He wlaked towards the bus stop and waited for the bus. When the bus arrived, he went in.

_'Yagyuu's not here. He told me he would always be here. Weird.'_

Niou looked outside the window and something caught his eye.

A flash of red and yellow. It was quick, but he noticed it. He shifted his gaze to something else. When he looked at that _thing,_ he felt something familiar. Like he had seen it before.

After wht seemed an hour of thinking, he was finally in his university. He went in and proceeded to his classroom. His classmates were all whispering to each other and things like that.

He walked to his seat and sat on his chair, waiting for the teacher. It was the first time he wanted a teacher to appear. Maybe the teacher could explain to him everything.

And after minutes, he heard the clapping of the teacher.

"Alright! Take your seats! I need to announce something!"

All of the students took their respective seats and listened.

"Well, then. Who here knows Yagyuu Hiroshi?"

The students looked at each other, muttering things like "Isn't that the tennis...." or "He's the gentleman...."

Niou raised his hand.

"Ah, Niou-kun. I will have to talk to you later on. Please see me at the faculty after classes, okay? I'll be waiting for you there."

Niou just nodded.

"Yes, the announcement. Yagyuu had withdarwn from school."

A low of "eh"s were heard in the crowd.

"It's because of family problems, I think. Now, now. I don't want you spreading gossips again. Please be disciplined. So, that's all. Let's get on with the lesson."

The teacher had started teaching the students. But Niou wasn't listening. He was thinking of a reason on why Yagyuu had dropped out. The Trckster was sure it wasn't because of family problems.

~*~

Classes were finished. Niou proceeded to the faculty and went to his teacher.

"Ah, Niou-kun. Please, sit down sit down."

Niou took the offer and sat.

"This is about Yagyuu. You see, it wasn't really about family problems. His mother had called and told us that Yagyuu wouldn't go out of his room. They tried to call the police but when they were going to call, Yagyuu had threatened them saying _'If you call the police, you will see me dead on the floor.' _or something. His mother is currently in the hospital because of the shock. We don't know why Yagyuu is like this. His adviser had tried calling him. Although Yagyuu did answer the phone, he didn't say anything. So you see, I think you should pay him a visit. Pursuade him to continue school. Can you?" The teacher expained.

"I think I can. I'm not sure, but I'll try." Niou replied.

"Good. Thank you, Niou-kun. I'm wishing you good luck."

Niou stood up and bowed down. He took his leave and didn't even bother telling his clubmates that he wouldn't be attending practice.

He went staright to his bestfriend's house.

He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. No one answered the door. He rang it again but to no avail. Then he turned the knob and realized the door was open. He opened the door and slowly went in. He closed the it behind him and he slowly took steps forward.

"Yagyuu? Are you here?" He called out, voice slightly shaking.

No one answered him. He decided to go upstairs. He took every step with extra caution and when he arrived in fron of Yagyuu's room, he found out he cloudn't move because of the tension.

"Y-ya-yagyuu? A-are you i-in the-there?" He stuttered.

"I-it's me, Ni-niou."

The door slightly opened, meaning Niou could go in. Niou slightly opened the door and took a glimpse inside. Yagyuu was there, sitting in fron of his computer.

Niou closed the door lightly behind him. He slowly went to Yagyuu and was about to pat him on the shoulders.

"Don't touch me." Yagyuu said.

Niou's hand twitched at this. Yagyuu had never told him that. But the white haired man decided to just follow. The Yagyuu he was with wasn't the Yagyuu he used to know, so he wasn't sure what this man could do to him.

"Right. Yagyuu. Why won't you go to school?" Niou asked.

Yagyuu stood up and this caused Niou to step backward.

Yagyuu looked at him and his eyes lost that usual glint in them. His skin was pale and he looked like a dead person.

"What's up with you? You look pale." Niou said.

"Niou-kun. You sent it to me, didn't you? That chain mail." Yagyuu asked, his voice emotionless.

"Chain mail? No...Well yeah. But I swear, what you receive wasn't what I sent." Niou answered.

"But you did send me a chain mail. It adds up to the same thing, doesn't it, Niou-kun."

"I-ah...Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know it would-"

"Let's go, Niou-kun. Let's go together."

Niou was confused. Then he realized what Yagyuu meant when he saw the man take out a rather long knife. Niou looked at it and back to the man.

"Yagyuu, you don't know what you're doing. Put the knife down." Niou ordered.

"Oh? I most certaily can't do that, Niou-kun. Maybe, another time." Yagyuu replied.

Niou backed away as Yagyuu advanced on him.

"Yagyuu, don't do it."

But the man still advanced on him, not paying attention to his words.

And finally, Niou felt the door behind him. He had no escape.

Yagyuu smirked at this, something he neved did.

Niou searched for the knob, and Yagyuu sensing this, ran to him.

Niou's eyes widened.

He was afraid of what might happen.

And he felt it...That pain in his heart. The Trcikster's eyes were filled with tears. He looked at Yagyuu.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered.

Yagyuu took a step backward and looked below.

Yes, he was stabbed. When he was supposed to kill Niou, the Trickster had tried to stop his hands, and it happened. Yagyuu got stabbed, instead.

Yagyuu looked at Niou.

"Niou-kun..."

"Yagyuu, I'm sorry...."

"You..."

Yagyuu took out the knife and covered his wound with his empty hand. He took a step forward and still tried to stab Niou.

But Niou took the knife and stabbed him from the back.

Just then, Yagyuu snapped back to reality.

"Niou-kun...?"

"Gomene, Yagyuu..."

Since the knife was fairly long, it reached not only Yagyuu, but had also peirced Niou.

Yagyuu smiled at him and held a blood-covered hand to the Trickster's face.

"Don't cry, Niou-kun..."

Niou was shocked at this. And his tears flowed, not stopping.

He leaned towards Yagyuu's chest and cried. He took out the knife and dropped it somewhere.

Yagyuu patted the white-haired man's head.

"Let's go. Together."

Niou didn't answer but they bothe fell to the ground. Yagyuu was losing his energy. He used what strenght he had left to sit down, backing up at the wall. Niou sa beside him and rested his head on Yagyuu's shoulders.

"Sleep tight, Niou-kun."

They both closed their eyes and decided to let the darkness overcome them.

~*~

"We were supposed to tell you this earlier." Yukimura said to the class.

"But we couldn't find the time. Marui is dead."

Many were shocked at this.

Just then...

"Yukimura-buchou! Yagyuu-senpai's mother called!" Kirihara suddenly said.

"Excuse me." Yukimura muttered and left the room, following Kirihara.

"Yes, yes. I see. Yes." They had caught the teacher talking on the phone. He had hung it with a sigh.

"Sensei." Yukimura called.

The teacher turned to them.

"Ah, Yukimura-kun, Kirihara-kun. Please sit down."

~*~

The teacher had explained to them that the other pair, Yagyuu and Niou, had also departed. They had told it to the others and most of the non-regulars couldn't help but to cry.

Yes, they were decreasing in number. They were losning dear friends.

"Marui's burial is tomorrow. Yagyuu and Niou's is on the next day. I will tell Yagyuu's mother to bury them together. Please attend."

With that, all of them left.

For some reason, Yukimura felt that no one would survive this tragedy.

End of Chapter 9

a/n: Yay! Chapter 9 is finished! I reread the part where Marui and Jackal died and I kinda felt the tears, good thing they didn't flow!^^ Anyways, please review and review! They will keep me going!


	10. A New Beginning

ChainMail

a/n: Hey! How's it going? I'm annoying, aren't I? Not updating for sooooo~ long!!!! XD I rea~lly wanna write right now so I hope you leave a review, even if it's pertaining to how much you hate me XD Just leave a review please! Thank you! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chappy! Here goes~! P.S. About the fourteen days of wake, for the sake of the story, let us ignore it first. XD (this is just an excuse for my mistake nyahaha)

Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it anymore because I wanna get on with the story^^ Ya'll know the usual routine anyway, right?

ChainMail

"My son!!! Give him back! My son didn't do anything wrong, so don't take him! Don't take him away! Please, please...!"

"Darling, it's alright. We can't take back what has happened. There, there calm down."

Yukimura just looked at the people with him. Some were wailing, others were crying silently, but none stayed tough, they just let the tears flow. And he could do nothing to comfort them, to reassure them that they would come back, Marui and Jackal, that they were just sleeping because they were tired. No, Yukimura couldn't tell them that, because even he knew of the truth, no one was coming back. He took some steps forward and looked at the coffin to see Marui one last time. But when he did, visions suddenly appeared before his very eyes.

~*~

_A woman._

"_Give me back my son!"_

_A man with a cap...Sanada?_

"_Ma'am, Jackal is gone. We're sorry about the tragedy, however, we can do nothing to bring him back. So please rest."_

"_You're lying! You-you took him didn't you! My poor son, you killed him! I know it!"_

_Brown hair...Renji!_

"_Madam, we didn't take jackal nor did we kill him. All of us here are suffering from their loss. The least we can do now is pra-"_

"_I remember hearing that your captain sent Jackal a chain mail. Aha! Where is he?! Bring him out here!"_

_Me...? A chain mail coming from me? So that's what they were talking about..._

"_What is it that you wanted to talk about?"_

_Isn't that...me?_

"_You! You were the one who sent my precious son that stupid chain mail! If it wasn't for you, he would still be her, he would still be alive!"_

"_A chain mail? Kuwahara-san, Jackal and Marui had called me in the past asking me if I did send them one. I had already explained to them that I didn't, and I don't mind repeating what I had said to them. Chain mails aren't real. Even if I had sent them one, that wouldn't be the cause of their death, only people are the main cause of murders."_

"_There! You just said it! My Jackal was murdered! So you think you can get away with this! No you're wrong."_

_She's leaving....?_

"_Yukimura, are you okay?"_

"_yes, yes, I'm fine. I'm just...Shocked, that's all."_

_RING RING RING_

_My cellphone...?_

"_Who's it from?"_

"_Ja-"_

_'If you do not pass this to at least tweny people within 3 minutes, your bestfriend will die after 3 days....'_

_What...?_

_~*~_

"Yukimura!"

"What?"

Yukimura snapped back to reality. Sanada was in front of him.

"Yukimura, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I'm just...Shocked, that's-"

'The vision....'

RING RING RING

Yukimura took out his cellphone from his pocket, hand shaking, trembling. He looked at Sanada with fear in his eyes. Sanada, seeing this asked him...

"Who's it from?"

This just made Yukimura more tense. He read the name of the sender...

"Ja-"

His voice had left him. He wanted to close his phone or to stop reading the contents, but his eyes moved on their won, like they were being controlled to continue reading further until the end.

'If you do not pass this to at least tweny people within 3 minutes, your bestfriend will die after 3 days....'

For sure, Yukimura knew that he fainted afterwards.

End of Chapter 10

a/n: I'm tired! Speechless. R&R^^


	11. Gameover

ChainMail

a/n: Haha! I'm kinda speechless right now but I hope you forgive me because of my super late update, as in SUPER LATE! I couldn't take my attention off of school 'cause I had a hard time keeping my grades up and all. I'm not a genius so it was really harsh. Well, I hope you folks forgive me and enjoy reading this chappy. So much for saying I'm speechless^^.

Disclaimer: Mind you, I am perfectly able to realize that PoT is not mine.^^

ChainMail

~*~

_Ouch, what's that sound? What's happening?_

"_Yukimura!"_

_Sanada..That's Sanada, isn't it? Sanada!_

_Blood, blood everywhere. What's going on? Why can't anyone answer me?!_

_'I've warned you....'_

~*~

"SANADA!!!!"

Yukimura's eyes shot wide open. He was sweating very hard, like he had just seen a nightmare. He was in Sanada's house and there was his vice-captain sitting in a chair beside where Yukimura was, sleeping.

"W-what?",Sanada woke up at the voice of his captain."Yukimura, what's wrong? Bad dream?"

"Sa-nada, I have to. I really have to."

"I brought you here since it was nearer than your house. You had to rest and-hey, what are you doing?"

Yukimura stood up from the bed. He wobbled because of the sudden burst and Sanada tried to stop him.

"Yukimura, what? What are you talking about?"

"What's going on?" Renji walked in.

"Get out of my way. I have to do it." Yukimura looked for his cellphone. When he found it, he browsed his inbox for the chain mail.

But it was gone.

"No. No. Who deleted it?!" Yukimura cursed.

"Yukimura, tell us what this is about!" Renji demanded. "The chain mail! I received one from Jackal's cell! It says that if I don't send it to twenty people within...Hell, no." Yukimura's voice trailed of, realization hit him.

"Within 3 minutes. It's been more than 20, Yukimura and nothing happened. So, stop worrying about it." Sanada said. "You're parents didn't come so we'll accompany you home."

Yukimura just nodded. "Can you...Wait a little longer? I found something good to eat and I'm heating it up in the microwave right now. You should eat firt to renew your energy." Renji requested.

Sanada looked at Yukimura and the young captain smiled approvingly.

~*~

"So, you had a-"

KRING KRIING KRIIING

"I'll get it." Sanada said.

"Yes, ma'am. He's-Yes, yes. Alright. I will, ma'am. Okay, bye." Sanada hung up. Yukimura looked up at him. "It was my parents, right?". "Yes, and they need you home."

"What about the food?" Yukimura asked Renji. "You could always bring some home, Sanada wouldn't mind. I'll just stay here. Can you accompany him by yourself?"

"Sure." Sanada answered and got ready. "Renji, get a container from the cabinet above the kitchen sink and put some for him." "Right."

"Sanada, are you sure about this? I mean something bad might happen. Marui and the others, they-"

"So, you're starting to believe? You were the one who told us not to, Yukimura." "But, Sanada. What if I'm wrong? What if all of this was-"

"Yukimura, here you go." Renji handed him the bento.

Yukimura accepted it with a worried smile. "Let's go."

~*~

They rode a train thanks to Yukimura wanting to be with a lot of people to avoid a car accident, which he thought could be the possible way Sanada would die.

"I'm telling you, we'll reach your house with me still alive." Sanada bet. "What if it happens after I get home. Maybe when you'll cross the street in front of my house. I'll be standing there and see you get hit by a car." "Well, you're too pessimistic, Yukimura. I don't believe in this things. Stop worrying about it." "Sanada, I'm just making sure. I don't want to see you-"

The lights blinked. On and off, on and off they went. All the people got worried. The lights went off.

"_Yukimura!"_

_Blood..._

"_Sana-"_

"No, no." Yukimura looked at Sanada. "Sanada, we made a wrong a choice. The train's going to lose control, everyone's going to die." "Yukimura, you're thinking too much."

Yukimura closed his eyes. He breathed deeply and wished nothing was going to happen.

"Try the emergency exit. Yes, that just...There." A man said.

The door was opened, a woman with a man were going out when the train suddenly moved.

"Holy-!"

"Oh my God, Sanada."

Yukimura grabbed Sanada's arm tightly. "I don't want you to die. Sanada, not you." "We'll be fine. I'm gonna be fine, Yukimura. I will be." Sanada reassured.

The other parts of the train started disconnecting and falling over. The train they were in got hit. The right side of the train broke open and other people flew out of it because of the air pressure. The train fell down and sweeped across the ground. The intersecting train hit theirs. The part where Yukimura was in tore in half. He was scared. Hell, he was.

"Sanada...Where in God's name are you?"

There, Yukimura saw him. The trains stopped, blood was everywhere, dead bodies and such.

Yukimura tried to stand up but his leg hurt. He was injured and it hurt, real bad. "Sanada..."

"Yukimura!" Sanada shouted not spotting Yukimura. "Sanada...I'm here..." Yukimura could barely speak. He couldn't raise his voice for Sanada to hear. "Sanada, please. I'm right here."

Sanada found him, much to his delight. Yukimura smiled at him. "Yukimura!" Sanada ran slowly towards him. Yukimura looked around and saw a train sliding quickly towards the direction of Sanada. His eyes widened in fear. "Sana..da...Sanada." Yukimura tried. He pointed towards the train but it was too late. "Yukimura-"

Sanada was hit. Only then could Yukimura really shout. "Sanada!!"

~*~

Yukimura was found by this family. After the train accident, he strayed off. The family had been good to him, but there were only the three of them, a mother, an 8-year-old son, and him. Sometimes, Yukimura would think about Renji and if he was still alive. He wondered if the chain mails stopped and let Renji go.

"Seiichi-nii." The boy called at him, holding a newspaper.

"What is it, Gen?" "Seiichi-nii, look." He handed the newspaper to the once captain of Rikkai. Yukimura was shocked at the news.

'RIKKAI TENNIS CLUB MASSACRE CONTINUES! YOUNG MAN FOUND DEAD!'

Yukimura couldn't believe it. It came for Renji, and for some reason he knew it would haunt him, too. He read the rest of the article and found at the bottom,

"_Like the rest of the members, he also received a chain mail from the cellphone of one of his clubmates, who are now dead except for one which is currently missing. It indicated, 'If you do not pass this back to me in this very minute, I'll kill you."_

Yukimura immediately knew that the message was for him. He could do nothing about it. It wasn't said who sent it or from what number was it so Yukimura had no chance of surviving. He just smiled and gave the paper back to the boy. He ruffled his hair and thanked him. "Gen, could you ask Seiko-san if I can help her with anything in preparing lunch? Maybe cut some meat or something." Gen automatically nodded and not long after, brought a chopping board with a knife and plate with beef. Gen gave him a note from Seiko-san, it said what kind of cut and what dish she was preparing. Yukimura smiled at the boy. "Thanks, Gen. Would you mind running one last errand for me?" "Okay." Gen answered. "Good boy. Will you fetch me a glass of water?" The boy nodded and proceeded to fulfill the errand.

~*~

_'RIKKAI TENNIS CLUB CAPTAIN FOUND DEAD! MASSACRE ENDED!'_

End of Chain Mail

a/n: Oh My God! I finished it! I really did! Oh my God! Thank you!!!!!!! I had nothing to do and I couldn't sleep last night because I really wanted to finish my fanfics and was worried that you will hate me for being such a slowpoke. I really couldn't take my mind off of studies 'cause it was really hard. Anywayz, one down, 3 more to go!!!!


	12. The Last Letter

ChainMail

**The Last Letter**

"_So, you thought this is over? The Rikkai Tennis Club Massacre, huh? Nice title for a stupid game. First was Marui and Jackal. You know, they were always the clowns here. It was perfect to start with them. The Duo dead = massive impact on the club. That was the first step of my perfect plan. Next was Niou and Yagyuu. Of course, when Marui and Jackal are gone, these two are the only critters left to make a scene. Of course, I'd have to go for them next. It wouldn't be fun if I went for someone of the three high-seats. The impact wasn't as great as when Marui and Jackal left but it was enough to do damage. Then I went for those three. But wait, you already know something's missing, right? More like, someone's left. The game isn't over. You could either run away and hide or shut down your computer and not turn it on forever. It's your choice, but you know the fact that no matter where you go, I'll hunt you down. And whoever says it ends with the captain? Hah. You're just sitting there, thinking everything's gonna be alright, after all, it's DONE! And that's where every single one of you gets it wrong. It never ends. That's why it's a chain mail, a chain message. The content may change but the idea still came from one root, right? Every chain mail came from one idea. The one who started it out still has it going. The devil never dies. So, to end my little 'love letter' here, I'm gonna tell you something: It's your choice whether you'll zip your mouth and keep it shut or spread the word to each and every living being here. Whatever choice you make, I'll still say this, go, run, hide, do whatever you like and try to avoid me, but I'll bet, I can hunt you down within three days."_

**End of Letter**


End file.
